


Evil Twin

by doubt



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "i blame the youtube" -some random teacher in this library, Gen, all the relationship tags are eventual lol they're gonna be first graders for a wh il e, also blurry is mute, an australian who can count to ten in like 6 languages, everyone smart, i mean they're americans with mostly suburban white upbringings, idk why everyone is well educated and/or bilingual at the age of six, it's 8:30am, like 10 people know sign language, mulder & scully are the teachers ahahahahaha, o shit, says i, smart blurry, smart josh, smart tyler, that being the extent of my linguistic ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurry is <i>n o r m a l</i>.<br/>Sure, his eyes aren't a shade of red that even begin to pass as natural, and no kid has a voice as deep as he, but he isn't <i>crazy</i> or anything. He's not the evil twin. Tyler is. Tyler's the evil twin in this world; he's manipulative, older and normal-looking. His eyes are brown but Blurry swears that he once saw them flicker to red, just for a second. His voice is high-pitched but Blurry swears he once heard it glitch and go lower than his own.<br/>Tyler's the evil twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler more like Stop

**Author's Note:**

> ok but this was a really good idea that i had
> 
> i love tyler joseph but not in this fic

Tyler and Blurry didn’t really get along when they were small. Their first interaction witnessed by their mother was a fight over this one teething ring that they both seemed to want, when they were six months old. It was shaped more like a horseshoe than a ring, and it was pink and blue and green and the dog ended up eating it. Anyway, during that first interaction, Tyler won. Tyler always won.

Josh met Blurry first. They were in the same class at school. Well, not really, but Tyler had decided that he would go to Blurry’s class and pretend to be him, but he’d forgotten to tell his brother about his plan so they both walked to the same class in the morning and went to the same seat and confused Ms Scully.

“If this is your idea of a good joke...” the teacher muttered, as she whisked one twin out of the class. That twin being Blurry, who was now sitting in the wrong class next to the wrong kid with the wrong teacher.

“I’m Brendon,” said the kid next to Tyler, back in Ms Scully’s class.

_I’m Blurry_ , signed Tyler. If he was going to be Blurry, he had to not talk. Blurry didn’t talk. He _could_ talk, and saying he _didn’t_ was telling the entire truth, but he had “selective mutism”. He only talked to Tyler. Tyler didn’t actually blame him, because Blurry’s voice was scary and deep and sometimes it stopped being deep but then it would go all high and screamy like the vocals in the chorus of Baptism by Crystal Castles and, while that was a good and highly enjoyable song, no one like to listen to it regularly in a talking voice so Blurry didn’t talk.

Brendon didn’t understand sign language. “Don’t you talk?” Tyler shook his head. “I’ll wait for the roll when the teacher calls your name.”

Two minutes passed before Ms Scully started rollcall. “Ah, okay, settle down, first graders. Is Jack here?”

Jack, who was at the back, shouted, “Yes, miss!”

“Jenna?”

“Good morning!”

Ms Scully called out the names of Lane, Jordan, Mark, Ashley, Andy and Yasmin before she got to Tyler. “Is there a Fox?” Tyler stuck up his hand. “Cloudsystems is telling me you prefer to be called Blurry?” He nodded. “And you can’t– _don’t_   talk?” He nodded again. “Do you know ASL?” Another nod. “Well, you’re in luck, ‘cause so do I. Gretchen?”

“Here!”

Brendon was third to last, before Mikey and Pete, who were sitting together.

“Brendon?”

“Here, miss.” After finishing the roll, Ms Scully handed out grammar worksheets. Tyler and Brendon finished theirs quicker than everyone else, so Tyler asked their teacher if he could teach Brendon ASL, since he’d decided to be friends with him. Ms Scully agreed that this was a good idea.

|-/

Blurry sat next to this kid with dark brown hair and really small, dark brown eyes. Blurry had big, red eyes, and a beanie always. He noticed the teacher observing him and slipped it off, mussing away his hat hair. People didn’t like it when he wore the red beanie indoors. They tended to dislike his eye color as well, but he couldn’t do anything about that.

Being Tyler was going to be hard. Tyler talked, a lot, in fact he was incredibly loquacious, but Blurry never said anything, ever. This was all his brother’s fault.

“Right, class, hello, I’m Mr Mulder, I’m your teacher this year. The school’s planning on keeping the teachers with the same classes throughout all of elementary school so I’ll probably be your teacher next year as well. Let’s just do rollcall, shall we? Ellis?”

“Here.”

“Tiffany?”

“Here.”

And so it continued, Mr Mulder making his way from Tiffany to Blurry via Breezy, Josh (the kid next to him), Helena, Alex and Frank.

“Tyler?” Blurry raised his eyebrows while Mr Mulder was looking at him. “Is your dad by any chance named Chris?” He nodded. “Is he a school principal?” He nodded again. “At Worthington Christian?” Another nod. “I went to school there. You were in the wrong class this morning.” More nodding. “Jessie?”

A piece of paper landed on Blurry’s desk. _Do you not speak?_ it read, in remarkably neat handwriting. He looked to his left, noticing Josh’s eyes trained on the paper. Blurry shook his head.

_ASL?_ Josh signed. Blurry nodded, his head starting to ache a bit.

_Don’t you talk either?_

_I do. My mom is deaf, so that’s why I know ASL._

_My mom doesn’t know it. She got her cousin to teach me and my brother and he talks for me._

_Who’s your brother?_ Josh tilted his head.

_Tyler._

_Aren’t you Tyler?_

Blurry shook his head. _He went to my class with me this morning, but my teacher thought I was him and sent me here._

_What’s your name?_

_Fox. Call me Blurry._

_I’m Josh._

_Don’t tell anyone I’m not actually Tyler, okay?_

_I won’t._

“Josh! Can you repeat that?” asked Mr Mulder, and Blurry jumped slightly. Apparently class had started.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” replied Josh. Mr Mulder was surprising tolerant of this. Maybe there was something in Josh’s file. Blurry had heard his mom say this was a “special school”, after all.

“Two times two is four, Josh.”

“Two times two is four.”

“Thank you.” Mr Mulder picked on Melanie next. Blurry faced away from Josh.

“I know all of this already,” Josh whispered. Blurry turned around.

_Do you?_

“Uhuh. Do you prefer if I sign instead of talking, by the way?”

_No, it’s better if you talk. Maybe you should sign if you think the teacher will tell you off for talking, though._

“I don’t think he will.”

|-/

Tyler and Brendon were standing outside Blurry’s classroom when he and Josh got out for break. _What are you doing?_ Blurry asked.

_I’m going to hang out with you, because I’m a nice person,_ Tyler replied.

_I didn’t mean that. Why are you making us swap classes?_ He shrugged. Blurry refrained from adding, _And you’re not a nice person._

_Because it’s fun._

_It’s not! I don’t like pretending to be you. You talk, I don’t. The teachers probably think we’re both mute even though you aren't_ _._

“Uh, could you fill me in? Blurry didn’t teach me that much,” Brendon said.

“It’s a private conversation,” Josh said, not correcting Brendon's calling Tyler "Blurry" because of his and the younger twin's previous agreement.

“Okay. Blurry, do you want to play hide and seek?” Tyler nodded.

_What about you?_ he asked his brother. Blurry shook his head. _And you?_ This time he turned to Josh.

“No, thank you.”

"Okay. Bye!" And they ran off.

_So much for hanging out with me_ , said Blurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT “OCEANIA” WAS PRONOUNCED “OH-SHE-ANNA” I S2F I AM FROM OCEANIA AND I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HOW IT WAS PRONOUNCED  
> ahem  
> anyway  
> enjoy this Fresh New Instalment of a fic that is prolly going to stop being updated long before it finishes  
> it's half the length of the last chapter Why

The twins didn’t get (or, in Blurry’s case, weren’t forced) to play each other for long. When she came to pick them up at quarter to three, their mom went to Mr Mulder’s class first and asked why Fox was there instead of Tyler. (She had been slightly concerned that this would happen.)

“Fox? Tyler’s brother?” he replied.

“Yes. They’re twins. They must have gone to the wrong teachers.”

“Well, actually, this morning Dana brought Fox into my class and said both children had gone to hers. She,” Mr Mulder laughed a little, “she must not have checked who was who.”

Blurry hummed in a bid to get the adults’ attention. _She did. Tyler said he was me._

“What’s he saying?” Mrs Joseph asked.

“You don’t know–? Well, not to criticize your parenting or anything, but not being able to communicate with your children seems a little irresponsible.” She narrowed her eyes. “He says, ‘She did. Tyler said he was me,’” Mr Mulder continued, before Blurry’s mom could respond verbally to what wasn’t a criticism of her parenting.

“Oh, okay. Well, Fox is the one with the red eyes.”

“I see.” Literally, he saw. Blurry had very loud, obvious irises.

Blurry hummed again. _Don’t call me Fox, call me Blurry._

“Gladly. It saves a lot of confusion.”

“What does?” Blurry’s mom butted into the teacher-student vis-à-vis once again.

“Calling your child Blurry instead of Fox. Is that his nickname?” Mr Mulder asked.

“Yes,” Mrs Joseph replied, and at the same time Blurry shook his head. Neither adult saw. “Why does it save confusion?”

“My name is also Fox.”

“Oh. We should go get Tyler now. Hon, you have to go to Ms Scully’s class tomorrow morning.”

Blurry hummed discontently. _I don’t want to._

“Why not?” Mr Mulder asked.

_Because of Josh. He’s the only other kid who understands me and we’re friends now. I don’t want to make more friends._

“I see. Blurry wants to stay in this class,” his teacher said to his mom.

“How come?”

“He made a friend.”

“Oh, really? Who’s your friend, sweetie?”

 _Josh_ , Blurry fingerspelled, and his mom didn’t need to ask Mr Mulder what he was saying because she knew the alphabet.

“Well, maybe we can organize for you to be in this class and Tyler to be in the other one.” Mrs Joseph looked questioningly toward the teacher.

“I think that can be arranged,” Mr Mulder replied, as he loved to communicate in clichés. “You should go pick up Tyler now. It was lovely meeting you, Ms Joseph.”

“Kelly. You too, Mr Mulder.”

“Fox,” he replied. Blurry waved, and they left.

|-/

“Tyler, didn’t Dad talk to you about pretending to be your brother?” Mrs Joseph looked momentarily at her oldest son while reversing out of the parking lot. Tyler mumbled an unintelligible response. “Sorry?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t shout, Ty,” Blurry whispered. His mom didn’t hear him.

“Sorry, Blur,” Tyler whispered back. His mom heard him.

“Fox, did you say something?”

“Mm-mm.” Hums were the closest their mom had ever gotten to hearing Blurry speak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals in honor of bein askd if i was a boy or girl 5+ timez 2day im startn a segment calld negative experiencis. Negative Experiences With The Cis. feel free 2 rant or smth ill prolly reply @ some point. think of this as internet support group but w josh joseph instead of dan howell. (my other middle name is william i am literally named after 21p i hate everything) idk why im doin it on this fic it has less than 50 views hahah ahha ah aha ha  
> lmao apparently not bein a boy or girl means u dont hav a penis or vagina i give up on humanity where my alien buddys @ lets fuck off to space

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated
> 
> i would say i got the title from the arctic monkeys song but i didn't so


End file.
